Crépuscule
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Suite à un contact avec un étrange mutagène, les tortues vont se retrouver avec une autre apparence. Toutefois, celle-ci va s'avérer être très révélatrice pour Vénus...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**

**Qui ne connait pas les Tortues Ninja? Héros de plusieurs générations. C'était même mes préférés quant j'étais petite. Et même encore maintenant je les préfère à Batman, Spiderman et toute la clique.**

**Sinon, le personnage de Vénus m'a toujours intéressé. Et je pense que si les créateurs de Next Mutation ne lui ont pas donné trop de caractère, c'était probablement pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de l'ombre aux quatre autres.**

**Par contre, vous remarquerez assez vite que moi je lui ai donné plus de caractère et de personnalité. De même que j'ai légèrement modifié l'histoire.**

**Sinon, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

-Dites, je peux savoir ce qu'on vient foutre ici exactement? - ronchonna Raphaël à l'adresse des quatre autres tortues qui l'accompagnaient.

-Raph! On te l'a déjà dit X fois! - s'exaspéra Leonardo.

-Ouais, je sais! - bougonna le concerné. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel intérêt on aurait à gagner, si on arrive à découvrir ce que les Foots pouvaient bien fabriquer avec du mutagène ici.

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans un ancien repère de leurs pires ennemis à essayer de trouver le principal laboratoire de recherches.

-Et le fait que ça nous permettrait peut-être de les empêcher de faire des grosses bêtises avec ne t-a pas effleuré l'esprit je suppose, se permit d'intervenir Donatello.

Raphaël ne répliqua rien mais émit tout de même une sorte de grognement.

Après quoi, ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence boudeur.

Ils étaient en tout quatre garçons et une fille. Et les quatre garçons étaient frères.

L'aîné était Leonardo.

Celui-ci portait un bandana bleu et utilisait des katanas pour les combats. Mais il n'était pas seulement le premier-né. Il était aussi le chef, le plus fort et le plus malin de la famille.

Venait ensuite Raphaël.

Lui, il portait un bandana rouge qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec son caractère de cochon et de tête-brûlée. Un tempérament, qui plus est, l'amenait souvent à se disputer avec son frère aîné, qui lui, était très posé et réfléchit. Ce qui était loin de concorder avec le naturel « _fonce dans le tas tête baissée _» plus que prononcé de Raphaël. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux les parfaites incarnations vivantes de l'éternel conflit aîné/cadet. Néanmoins, Leo avait tout de même laissé une chance à son frère en le nommant chef en second. Et Raphaël utilisait des saïs comme armes.

Le troisième né était Donatello.

Il portait un bandana violet et se servait d'un bâton pour les combats. Il était aussi le plus calme et le plus intelligent des quatre frères. Il était plus que calé en informatique et en sciences. C'était également un excellent bricoleur et inventeur. Il y avait même de fortes possibilités pour que son QI soit plus élevé que celui d'Einstein lui-même.

Enfin, le benjamin de la famille était Michelangelo.

Il portait un bandana orange et était le plus jovial et le plus blagueur de la famille. Il maîtrisait les nunchakus et passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre à faire du skateboard, à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à lire des bandes-dessinées.

Quant à Vénus – Mei Pieh Chi de son véritable nom – bien qu'elle était avec eux lors de leur mutation, environ dix-sept ans auparavant, elle n'était cependant pas de la même famille.

D'ailleurs, elle et les quatre autres ignoraient tout de leurs existences respectives, contrairement à leur maîtres et pères adoptifs qui se connaissaient.

Et la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble était que Vénus s'était éloignée des autres et était tombée dans un courant d'eau avant que Splinter n'arrive. Après quoi, elle avait dérivée jusqu'à se retrouver dans les eaux d'écoulement du quartier chinois. C'est là qu'elle fut trouvée, recueillie et élevée par un humain prénommé Chung I.

Toutefois, il avait emmené Vénus avec lui en Chine peu de temps après l'avoir adopté.

Mais son histoire est était loin de s'arrêter là car Chung I n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un shinobi et pas le premier venu. Il était de la lignée des Gardiens faisant de lui l'équivalent d'un roi ou d'un empereur. Et comme il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, il avait décidé de faire de Vénus son héritière, bien qu'elle n'était pas liée à lui par le sang et encore moins humaine.

Par conséquent, elle fut initiée et entraînée aux arts mystiques shinobis dès son plus jeune âge. Elle n'était encore certes qu'une apprentie, mais elle était néanmoins passé très vite maîtresse en télékinésie et en télépathie.

Cependant, il fallait aussi savoir que les Shinobis étaient l'élite chargée de surveiller les frontières qui séparaient le monde bien réel de celui du surnaturel. Et ils devaient, pour remplir au mieux leur tâche, rester très discrets. C'était pour cela qu'ils vivaient reclus dans des monastères ou des temples secrets dissimulés en pleine nature loin de toutes autres civilisations.

Vénus n'eut donc pas à grandir cachée entièrement dans l'ombre comme les quatre frères car, les autres shinobis avaient été mis au courant de son existence et l'avaient acceptée comme elle était.

Quant au grand mystère de la rencontre entre Splinter et Chung I, celle-ci s'était faite à la fois mentalement et astralement.

Tous les grands maîtres – qu'ils étaient ninjas, shinobis ou autres encore – avaient atteint un tel niveau de sagesse et de concentration qu'ils étaient capables de séparer leur essence de leur corps. Et la plupart du temps, ils allaient dans un monde spirituel qu'ils appelaient le Royaume du Rêve.

Ce lieu permettait à tous les grands maîtres de se rencontrer et de se parler aisément (chacun son msn et son facebook^^)

Ce fut donc comme ça que Splinter et Chung I furent amenés à se connaître et se donner des nouvelles de leurs enfants/élèves respectives.

Mais un jour, le plus grand ennemi des Shinobis: le Seigneur Dragon – parvint à se frayer un passage dans cet endroit où il blessa mortellement Chung I et captura Splinter.

Cependant, Chung I, avant de succomber à ses blessures dans le monde réel, confia pour mission à sa fille de se rendre à New York pour sauver Splinter avec l'aide des fils de ce dernier.

Pour cela, ils devaient passer dans le Royaume du Rêve. Chose que Vénus était déjà parfaitement capable de faire malgré son très jeune âge; mais pas les quatre autres. Néanmoins, elle leur enseigna tout de même les bases et s'était chargée du reste pour les y faire entrer.

Pour finir, après qu'ils eurent sauvé le vieux rat, celui-ci avait décidé de prendre la fille de son grand amis sous son aile. Et tout comme Leo, elle portait bandana bleu, sauf que le sien était plus clair et que les rubans qui tombaient du nœud à l'arrière de la tête formaient une longue natte.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé! - s'exclama Donnie.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte en acier, fermées par une serrure à code.

-Tu es sûr que c'est là? - l'interrogea Michelangelo visiblement pas très convaincu.

-Non. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se seraient embêtés à mettre ce genre de surprise à l'entrée.

Il désigna un petit clavier électronique qui se trouvait là où normalement on devait mettre une clé.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir? - lui demanda Leo d'un air très peu perplexe car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Bien entendu! Seulement, j'aimerai que vous me laissiez au moins cinq minutes pour trouver le co...

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'impatience de Raphaël avait été plus rapide que lui. Celui-ci avait, en quelques sortes, poignardé le petit clavier avec un des ses saïs, provocant un court circuit ayant eu pour effet de systématiquement débloquer la serrure électronique.

-C'est ouvert! - s'exclama t-il le plus naturellement du monde, après avoir ouvert la porte à coup de pied et être entrer dans la pièce.

-Ou il y a aussi la manière forte pour ceux qui n'ont aucune patience, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Donatello en lui suivant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Raphaël avait déjà trouvé comment allumer la lumière, et ils purent ainsi constater qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

-Décidément! Quant les Foots investissent, ils ne font pas semblant! - siffla Mickey après avoir vite fait examiné les lieux.

En plus d'être incroyablement grand, ce laboratoire était un véritable bijou technologique. Il y avait là tout le dernier cri. Il s'étendait également sur plusieurs étages. On se serait réellement cru dans un épisode de Star Trek.

-Bon! - s'écria joyeusement Donatello en se frottant les mains et en se jetant à moitié sur le premier ordinateur venu. Voyons voir quel était le but de leurs recherches, ajouta t-il en commençant à pianoter sur le clavier après avoir démarré le système.

-Je me demande s'ils n'ont fait que s'intéresser aux effets du mutagène, dit Leo, en regardant avec des hauts de cœur les grandes tâches de sang qu'il y avait sur une très grande table de dissection, un peu plus loin des bureaux.

-Apparemment non, confirma Donnie toujours scotché à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il semblerait qu'il se soient également intéressés de près aux changements et fonctionnement internes d'une mutation.

-Ça doit être ça alors, suggéra Leo plus pour lui-même que pour les autres en jetant un nouveau écœuré à la table.

-En tout cas, ils sont partis d'ici sans emmener le mutagène, fit remarquer Raphaël en fixant les containers pleins se trouvant au-dessus d'eux, alors que Mickey s'amusait avec tous le matériel bizarre qu'il trouvait.

-Grâce à mes pouvoirs shinobis, je pourrai peut-être voir ce qui s'est passé ici, proposa Vénus en considérant la table de dissection de la même manière que Léo.

-Peuh... Il y avait longtemps, soupira Donnie avec exaspération. Je te rappelle que le mutagène est issu de la science se trouvant justement être ma spécialité. Cela relève donc plus de mon domaine de compétences que du tien Vénus, ajouta t-il d'un ton assez provocant.

Leonardo se sentit tout d'un coup le devoir d'intervenir avant que Vénus n'ait le temps de répliquer, afin d'éviter qu'un drame ne se produise vu la lueur enragée que la Princesse Shinobi avait dans le regard. Fallait dire aussi que la science et la magie ça faisait deux. Et donc, pas toujours très bon ménage. Sans compter que quant Vénus et Donatello se chamaillaient à propos de ça, ils en avaient pour un moment. Puis Vénus finissait par perdre patience, et n'hésitait pas à se servir de la télékinésie pour envoyer valser Donnie à l'autre bout du repaire.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, s'empressa de déclarer Leo. On va quand même la garder de côté.

À son grand soulagement, il vit que ses paroles avaient fait renoncé Vénus à contre-attaquer. Néanmoins, il se doutait bien à la façon dont elle mitraillait Donatello des yeux, que ça devait tout de même la démanger de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour lui faire exploser à la figure l'ordinateur devant lequel il était assis.

Après quoi, un drôle de silence pesant s'installa. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que Michelangelo, qui s'amusait avec un drôle de gadget ressemblant à une télécommande, ne fasse surgir de celui-ci une étrange boule de lumière électrique qui alla tout droit heurter un des containers de mutagène ayant pour effet de le faire exploser. Éclaboussant de surcroît les cinq tortues ici présentes.

Avant même que Mickey puisse lâcher un commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de faire, il sentit les regards furax des quatre autres se poser sur lui.

-Bravo! - s'écria Raphaël d'une voix sardonique en applaudissant. Je vous présente Michelangelo Hamato qui conserve son titre de _Mister Catastrophe_.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est ce truc qui..., avait commencé à se défendre le benjamin des tortues, avant de s'interrompre en sentant d'un côté Leonardo lui prendre le gadget des mains, et de l'autre Raphaël lui coller une claque derrière la tête.

De son côté, Donatello soupira avec lassitude. Puis braqua soudain son attention sur le mutagène que venait de les éclabousser.

-Une minute! - s'exclama t-il en réclamant leur attention.

-Quoi? - bougonna Raphaël.

-Vous ne remarquez rien à propos de ce mutagène?

Ils s'observèrent un peu plus attentivement jusqu'à ce que Leonardo ne dise:

-C'est bizarre ça. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit bleu?

-Ah parce que d'ordinaire il n'y est pas? - interrogea Vénus.

-Non. Normalement, il est vert, lui répondit Donatello tandis qu'il prélevait des échantillons.

-Je les analyserai au repaire, déclara t-il en allant les ranger dans le petit sac à dos qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux.

Après quoi, ils prirent la décision, en commun accord, de rentrer se doucher et se coucher.

… _à suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

La première chose que Vénus se dit lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut un « _Chouette! _» plein d'amertume à cause de la migraine d'enfer qui avait eu le culot de prendre ses quartiers dans son cerveau. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et lorsqu'elle eut posé, par réflexe, une de ses mains sur son crâne, elle commença à douter de sa raison. Car à la place de sentir la peau à la fois lisse et écailleuse qu'il aurait dut y avoir, il y avait ce qu'on aurait pensé en premier lieu à des poils. Mais vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il était sans doute plus approprié de dire des cheveux.

Elle parut cogiter sévèrement durant quelques secondes, avant de laisser glisser sa main le long de cette « _chevelure _». Mais elle l'arrêta tout net quant elle vit du coin de l'œil que quelque chose n'était pas non plus normal avec celle-ci. Ou alors, c'était sa vue qui n'allait pas car sa peau lui paraissait drôlement pâle. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même plus verte et ressemblait plus à celle des humains. Puis, avec un mouvement d'hésitation, elle laissa de côté son inspection de cette soi-disant et soudaine chevelure, pour amener sa main plus devant son regard.

Et là, Vénus faillit bien avaler sa langue en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus trois mais cinq doigts.

Elle examina ensuite son autre main qui avait subi le même changement.

Elle se redressa alors subitement dans son lit, et souleva d'un coup sec le drap qui la recouvrait, pour pouvoir partiellement voir le reste de son corps.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver ce qui ressemblait grandement au corps d'une humaine.

Elle demeura figée pendant un moment; puis elle bondit hors de son lit pour aller se regarder dans son grand miroir. Et elle dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas en voyant un reflet bel et bien humain à la place de celui d'une tortue mutante.

Elle commença alors à respirer plus rapidement et plus péniblement.

Elle enleva également tout doucement son bandana qu'elle avait toujours autour de la tête, afin de pouvoir parfaitement détailler son nouveau visage.

Et si un homme avait été dans la pièce avec elle, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de siffler et de faire « **WHOUWHOU! **». Mais pas seulement à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements. Il l'aurait fait pour tout l'ensemble.

Il se serait dit qu'elle portait aussi bien son prénom (**Mei **veut dire « **belle **» en chinois) que son surnom, car en plus d'être incroyablement belle, elle semblait aussi avoir tout de parfait. Les mensurations comme les traits physiques qui étaient fins et délicats. Elle arborait une longue chevelure blond vénitien lui descendant jusqu'en bas du dos; et le teint de sa peau n'était ni pâle ni mat. D'ailleurs, ses seuls grands yeux bleu saphir en amande aux longs cils, auraient amplement suffit à en faire craquer plus d'un.

Elle allait, sembla t-il, se dire quelque chose à elle-même au moment où un cri monstrueux – dans lequel elle reconnu la voix de Raphaël – ne se fasse entendre, et hurler un truc du genre: « PUTAIN! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? ».

Elle s'élança alors vers la porte de sa chambre, mais s'arrêta tout net en prenant conscience de sa nudité.

Du coup, elle attrapa le drap sur son lit dont elle s'enveloppa, et sortit une bonne fois pour toute pour voir ce qui se passait.

La seule chose qu'elle vit fut quatre jeunes hommes humains quitter en panique leurs chambres respectives, avec pour seul habit des bandanas bleu, rouge, violet et orange noués autour de leurs têtes. Par conséquent, Vénus s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, tout en les écoutant se dire des phrases typiques dans ce genre de situation comme : « C'est quoi ce délire? » ou « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? ».

Et lorsqu'ils remarquèrent enfin sa présence, et qu'ils lui demandèrent qui elle était – car ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu à cause de l'absence de son bandana – elle explosa de colère et de gêne en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour leur balancer des boules d'énergie, qu'ils évitaient tant bien que mal, en leur vociférant:

-MAIS ALLEZ DONC VOUS TROUVER QUELQUE CHOSE À VOUS METTRE? BANDE D'IDIOTS!

* * *

Après que tout le monde se soit calmé et un petit peu plus habillé: ils se réunir tous dans le salon pour tenté de trouver une explication à tout ça.

April et Casey étaient également de la partie, car Splinter leur avait téléphoné en leur demandant de venir de toute urgence parce que les cinq tortues avaient un petit problème. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au repaire, et qu'ils virent quel était ce fameux soucis, leurs mâchoires faillirent bien se décrocher et leurs yeux tomber de leurs orbites.

Ensuite, Donatello avait fait quelques prises de sang sur ses frères et Vénus, ainsi que sur lui-même, et était aller jouer avec sa panoplie du parfait scientifique en espérant trouver ce qui avait bien pu provoquer de tels changements chez eux. Et en attendant des résultats, les autres s'étaient installés autour d'un service à thé, et étaient tombés dans un drôle de silence à la fois nerveux et songeur après s'être échangés quelques hypothèses.

April en profita pour détailler le nouveau visage de chacun de ses amis, tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards venimeux à Casey qui n'arrêtait pas de loucher sur Vénus. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle était entièrement nue sous le drap qui l'enveloppait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Très curieusement, en ce qui concernait cette dernière, April avait une assez énigmatique impression de déjà-vu. Ce qui, logiquement, était tout à fait impossible. Mais ce n'était aussi peut-être pas grand-chose. Elle devait tout simplement ressembler à une personne qu'elle avait connu. Mais alors dans ce cas là: Qui?

Voilà quelle était la véritable question.

Sinon, elle laissa ce détail de côté, et passa à son observation de Leonardo qui était justement assis avec Vénus dans le canapé. Il avait d'ailleurs, tout comme elle, utilisé le drap de son lit comme vêtement provisoire.

Bien que les quatre frères avaient des physiques différents: ils avaient néanmoins quelque chose en commun. Ils étaient tous à faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Et en particulier Leonardo, selon April.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtain foncé avec quelques petites mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le côté des ses yeux couleur ambrée, que sa peau légèrement matte mettait en valeur et rendait encore plus hypnotiques qu'avant.

Comme toujours, Raphaël boudait dans un coin, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Lui, il avait préféré, tout comme Mickey, s'enrouler une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Exhibant, par conséquent, leurs sublimes abdominaux. Contrairement à Leo et Donnie, dont l'un les dissimulait sous un drap, et l'autre avec un kimono emprunté à Splinter.

Mais pour revenir à Raphaël, il avait la peau un peu plus matte que celle de Leo, se mariant bien avec ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux noirs.

Mickey était comme à son habitude: super décontracté.

Il était vautré dans l'autre canapé, à côté d'April, et jouait gaiement à sa Nintendo DS. Il avait d'ailleurs déclarer que s'était plus pratique d'y jouer avec des plus petits pouces.

Sinon, physiquement, il avait tout de l'image que l'on se fait généralement du petit dernier. C'est-à-dire les cheveux blond foncés un peu en bataille et les yeux bleus pétillant de joie de vivre et d'innocence. Par contre, il n'était pas particulièrement bronzé, mais il n'était pas pâle non plus.

Pour Donnie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'il sorte de son laboratoire pour pouvoir mieux le détailler, car elle avait eu tout le temps de le faire quant ils avaient débattu sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi, parce que c'était surtout avec lui qu'elle avait parlé étant elle-même une scientifique à l'origine.

Le petit génie de la famille, avait lui, les cheveux châtain clairs et les yeux balançant entre le marron et le vert. Sans oublier la lueur d'extrême intelligence qui s'y reflétait.

-Il en met un temps dingue! - rouspéta soudainement Raphaël, brisant de surcroît le silence qui régnait.

-Un peu de sang-froid Raphaël. Ce genre d'analyse ne se fait pas en une minute, tenta de le raisonner April.

-Mouais, marmonna t-il.

-En tout cas, ce changement d'apparence ne t-a pas rendu plus aimable et plus patient pour autant, lui lança Leo depuis sa place.

Raphaël le foudroya du regard, et allait sembla t-il répliquer, quant la porte du labo de Donnie s'ouvrit.

Celui-ci en sortit avec plusieurs feuilles en mains et la mine plutôt contrite.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, annonça t-il platement en se massant la nuque d'une main.

-Et alors? - l'interrogèrent t-ils tous avidement.

-Et alors, il semblerait que nous devons notre changement soudain d'apparence à cet étrange mutagène bleu, révéla t-il avec sérieux.

-Comment cela? Explique-toi donc mon fils, l'invita Splinter à développer.

-Disons pour commencer qu'il existe deux sortes de mutations. Il y a celle, pour faire simple, qui va à l'encontre total de la nature. Puis celle qui n'est autre que l'évolution.

-Tu appelles ça « faire simple »? Parce que je n'ai absolument rien compris! - bougonna Raphaël depuis son coin de mur.

-Ce qu'il veut dire – prit l'initiative de lui expliquer Vénus avant que Donnie ne perde patience – c'est que la première sorte de mutation n'a tout simplement pas pris rendez-vous avec l'ordre naturel des choses. Contrairement à la deuxième qui elle était planifiée depuis le début.

-Si là t-as pas compris Raphy, c'est que t-es vraiment idiot, parce que même moi j'ai pigé! - se moqua copieusement Mickey.

Raphaël le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua rien.

-Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec nous? - intervint Leo.

-En fait, le mutagène classique, que nous connaissons tous, a provoqué chez nous des mutations anormales; tandis que ce mutagène bleu a par contre fait évoluer l'espèce que le vert avait fait de nous.

-Tu veux dire que ce mutagène bleu vous a tout bonnement fait évoluer, comprit April.

-C'est ça! Et même de plusieurs millions d'années en à peine quelques heures. Les scientifiques des Foots ont crée ce mutagène avec celui de base qu'ils ont tout simplement purifié de toutes radioactivités, expliqua Donnie calmement, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus prévenant: Mais attention! Bien que nous en avons l'apparence, nous ne sommes pas humains pour autant. Nous appartenons toujours à l'espèce des reptiles. Nous avons par exemple toujours le sang froid, ou nous sommes également toujours des amphibiens.

Après quoi, un long silence de mort s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce qu'April décide de le briser:

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez conscience de ce que cette nouvelle forme vous pose à présent comme petit problème, fit-elle avec un drôle de sourire en coin.

Les cinq concernés le dévisagèrent avec perplexité, avant que Raphaël ne lui demande de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Et bien disons que cette nouvelle apparence va certes vous permettre de sortir en plein jour et parmi la foule. Mais dans ce cas là, si vous le faites: j'espère que vous ne comptez tout de même pas le faire nus. Si?

* * *

Heureusement qu'April avait jugé bon de conserver quelques vêtements de son jeune cousin en se disant qu'ils pourraient un jour servir. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait toujours été plus que prévoyante sur ce coup-là. Et ils en avaient donc utilisés quelques uns pour provisoirement habiller les quatre frères le temps d'aller au centre commercial pour qu'ils puissent se faire leurs propres gardes-robes.

Sinon pour Vénus, elle eut juste à lui prêter quelques affaires à elle.

Après ça, ils embarquèrent tous en voiture jusqu'au centre commercial.

Et une fois qu'ils y furent arrivés, Raphaël et Donatello durent retenir leur petit-frère par le col de son T-shirt, pour éviter qu'il ne court partout comme un dingue, tellement il était heureux d'aller faire les boutiques en plein jour comme quelqu'un de normal.

-Bon! - s'exclama April lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes d'entrées. Toi Casey, tu te charges des garçons et moi de Vénus. On se retrouve ici dans disons deux heures. D'accord?

-OK! - convinrent-ils tous avant de se séparer.

Alors qu'April s'apprêtait à demander à Vénus par quelle boutique elle voulait commencer, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Tu vas bien? - s'empressa t-elle de l'interroger avec inquiétude.

Vénus se secoua la tête en papillotant des yeux, comme si elle essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Puis, elle finit par répondre:

-Oui. C'est juste que comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans une telle foule, j'ai du mal à fermer entièrement mon esprit, et j'ai donc tout un tas de pensées extérieures qui m'assaillent, expliqua posément la princesse shinobi en ayant l'air de une nouvelle migraine.

-Comment ça se fait? D'habitude, tu n'entends les pensées des autres que si tu le veux, s'étonna April.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais comme je n'ai jamais été confrontée à autant de pensées à la fois, j'ai du mal à les bloquer. Il va juste me falloir un peu de temps pour trouver comment faire.

-Espérons que tu trouves vite alors.

-C'est clair! Parce que sinon, je crois bien que ma tête ne tiendra jamais le c..., avait commencé à déclarer Vénus lorsqu'elle fut soudainement coupée par une main qui avait brusquement agrippé son bras droit.

Elle et April tournèrent alors leurs regards sur le propriétaire de la-dite main s'avérant plutôt être « la » propriétaire.

C'était une femme d'âge mûr. Dans les cinquante ans environ. Les cheveux bruns mais commençant à grisonner, et les yeux noisettes.

Étrangement, elle regardait Vénus l'air totalement éberlué et aussi livide que si elle avait vu un fantôme. Puis, elle murmura doucement:

-Rachel?

… _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

-Rachel? Est-ce bien toi? - insista la femme en agrippant cette fois-ci Vénus par les deux bras, et en la regardant comme si elle avait été le Messie.

-Euh... Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, balbutia celle-ci complètement interloquée.

-Non! Je suis certaine que c'est toi!

Cette fois-ci, la femme avait presque crié, et avait resserré sa prise sur les bras de Vénus qui eut d'ailleurs du mal à réprimer une grimace de douleur.

-Marla! Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Laisse cette jeune tranquille! - s'écria soudainement un homme d'environ le même âge que la dénommée « Marla »; avant de lui faire lâcher les bras de Vénus, pour après dire à cette dernière:

-Veuillez l'excuser Mademoiselle. C'est juste que vous ressemblez énormément à sa sœur disparue, lui déclara t-il en la regardant comme s'il avait lui aussi vu une revenante.

-Mais..., protestait la femme.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais »! - la coupa vivement l'homme! Voyons, réfléchis deux secondes Marla! Si Rachel était encore en vie, elle aurait entre cinquante cinq et cinquante six ans! Et cette jeune fille à quoi? Vingt ans? Encore une fois, excusez-nous Mademoiselle, termina t-il à l'adresse de Vénus, avant de partir en entraînant la femme avec lui.

April, qui n'avait pas bougé durant toute la scène, avait l'air d'avoir été frappée par une illumination.

-Mais oui! Rachel Addams! Pourquoi n'y-ai je pas pensé plutôt? - se dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Vénus.

-Je te demande pardon, fit cette dernière encore légèrement déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de passer.

-Rien. C'est juste que tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rachel Addams. Pas étonnant que sa sœur t-ait prise pour elle.

-Mais qui diable est cette Rachel à laquelle je ressemble tant? - commença à perdre patience la shinobi.

-Rachel Addams était une mannequin New-yorkaise. Et elle a été violée et tuée il y a environ vingt cinq ans de ça. D'ailleurs, tous les journalistes connaissent et se passionnent pour cette affaire non-résolue, non pas seulement à cause de la célébrité de Rachel, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'elle a été la dernière victime de la série d'un détraqué.

-Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé? - s'indigna Vénus car, elle faisait partie de ses gens qui ne comprennent pas comment de tels malades mentaux pouvaient exister.

-Non hélas, se désola April. En plus, on était encore bien loin des « **Experts** » il y a vingt cinq ans. On l'aurait sans aucun doute coincé s'il avait agi à notre époque. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas le seul cinglé à s'en tirer à si bon compte.

* * *

Après quelques heures de shopping et de balades au grand jour, les tortues étaient retournées à leur repaire. Il leur fallu d'ailleurs un temps dingue pour savoir où ils allaient caser leurs affaires en attendant d'avoir des penderies. Mickey fit même un défilé de mode à Splinter qui était plus que heureux de voir ses fils aussi radieux.

-Eh Vénus! Je te parle! - hurla Raphaël à l'adresse de cette dernière qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Hein? Quoi? - fit-elle déboussolée.

-Comme moi et Mickey on sort acheter le dîné, je te demandais si tu voulais quelque chose en particulier.

-Euh... non... rien, bafouilla t-elle encore l'esprit ailleurs.

-T-es sûre? - insista Raphaël.

-Oui.

-Ok, fit-il en s'éloignant, avant de hurler: MICKEY! ON Y VA!

Leonardo, qui avait observé de loin leur échange, l'avait fait avec un drôle d'air inquiet, qu'il ne quitta pas alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour de Vénus.

-Mei (il était le seul avec Splinter qui l'appelait parfois par son vrai nom). Tu vas bien? Parce que je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'on est rentrés, lui demanda t-il d'un ton qui se voulait attentionné.

-Bien sûr. Je suis juste fatiguée. Et puis, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il nous arrive, mentit-elle seulement à moitié car, il était vrai que ce détail la préoccupait aussi.

-Ça se comprend.

Après quoi, il s'ensuivit un drôle de silence gêné.

-Ah tiens! Je viens de me souvenir que j'aie quelque chose à faire, lança t-elle sans prévenir en filant à la façon d'un courant d'air sous le regard suspicieux de Léo.

Il ne semblait pas très satisfait par la réponse qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Lorsque Vénus entra dans le laboratoire de Donatello, celui-ci était assis devant tout un tas d'échantillons d'analyses. Et il les observait avec une extrême concentration. Il devait probablement être encore en train de cogiter sur leur soudaine transformation.

La shinobi émit alors un toussotement pour lui faire part de sa présence.

-Tiens Vénus! C'est rare de te voir ici, lui dit-il après l'avoir remarqué.

-Je voulais te demander si je pouvais utiliser ton ordinateur car j'ai besoin de consulter internet.

Donatello se mit à la regarder comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

-Toi? Utiliser un ordinateur et surtout internet? - articula t-il en ne parvenant pas à y croire.

-Je peux oui ou non?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il toujours sous le choc, et en se pinçant discrètement pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-DONATELLO! TU PEUX VENIR UN MOMENT! - hurla soudainement Casey depuis l'autre pièce.

Et une fois que l'appelé fut sorti, Vénus alla directement s'installer devant l'ordinateur où elle s'empressa d'ouvrir Google.

Après qu'elle eut tapé le nom de _Rachel Addams_, elle cliqua tout d'abord sur le résultat de Wikipédia. Puis, elle faillit bien avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la photo à droite de la page.

Elle put effectivement constater que, toutes les personnes qui lui avaient assuré qu'elle lui ressemblait comme une jumelle, n'avaient en rien exagéré. Elle se serait regardé dans un miroir, ça aurait été pareil.

Elle resta un moment figée et interdite devant l'écran, avant de se décider à imprimer l'article.

Elle se contenterait bien de ça car elle savait que les articles de ce site résumaient l'essentiel.

* * *

Sitôt le dîné terminé, Vénus avait prétexté être morte de fatigue, et s'était empressée de saluer tout le monde avant de filer s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là, elle n'avait laissé que sa petite lampe de chevet allumée, et s'était faufilée sous ses couvertures avec l'article sur Rachel Addams.

Elle commença alors par la mini-biographie:

« _Rachel Addams, née le 25 décembre 1956, décédée le 13 avril 1976. _»

Vénus nota qu'elles avaient leurs dates de naissance en commun. Excepté l'année bien sûr!

« _… débuta très tôt sa carrière dans le mannequinat à seulement l'âge de dix ans. Mais continua cependant ses études et bla bla bla... _»

Bon, jusque là, rien de bien intéressant.

« _Sa carrière prit fin à sa mort qui fut à la fois tragique et atroce. Son corps fut découvert dans Central Park au matin du 14 avril 1976 à moitié nu et fort mutilé. L'autopsie a révélé qu'elle est décédée suite à ses blessures après avoir été sauvagement violée. _

_La police sembla également convaincue qu'il s'agissait du même individu non-identifié, auteur de vingt-six autres viols et meurtres de jeunes filles, toutes d'environ du même âge._

_En tant que descendante pure d'Irlandais, Rachel fut enterrée sur la terre de ses ancêtres le 17 avril 1976. _»

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire, Vénus posa doucement les feuilles sur ses genoux. Puis, elle les plia et les cacha dans le gros livre de magie qu'elle gardait toujours à côté de son lit.

Ensuite, elle éteignit sa lampe et se coucha définitivement. Et bien que ses gestes et son expression paraissaient des plus calmes; en réalité, elle était folle de rage. Mais valait mieux pour le repaire qu'elle n'extériorise pas sa colère au risque de faire pas mal de dégâts.

Non! Valait mieux qu'elle se défoule durant son entraînement aux arts martiaux le lendemain. Sur un punching-ball de préférence, afin d'éviter quelques fractures aux garçons.

Peu de temps après avoir totalement sombré dans les bras de Morphée, Vénus eut la surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu de Central Park. Et qui plus est, vêtue à la mode des années 70.

Il faisait nuit noire, assez froid, et il y avait également un vent à faire jouer à Mary Poppins quiconque aurait la lumineuse idée d'ouvrir un parapluie.

Elle avançait à travers les allées à vive allure. Elle semblait plutôt pressée de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit aux alentours.

-Il y a quelqu'un? - cria t-elle peu rassurée en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle n'eut que pour seule réponse le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Et elle reprit sa marche au bout de quelques secondes en accélérant cette fois-ci le pas. Mais à peine quelques secondes après, elle fut violemment poussée à terre. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir son agresseur, elle sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux. Puis, on la tira par eux sur le sol.

Vénus sentait le parterre rugueux meurtrir son corps. Et elle avait beau se débattre et hurler, rien n'y faisait.

Cependant, elle se mit à entendre au bout d'un moment, par-dessus ses appels à l'aide, une voix qui lui était familière.

-MEI? MEI? REVEIL-TOI! - la supplia celle-ci.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle quitta le monde des rêves pour revenir à la réalité, et pour voir au-dessus d'elle le visage affolé et inquiet de Leonardo.

-Léo? - soupira t-elle à la fois choquée et soulagée en réalisant qu'elle avait seulement fait un cauchemar.

-VENUS? - entendit-elle ensuite crier la voix de Raphaël qui arriva à son tour en trombe dans sa chambre, flanqué de Donatello et Michelangelo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien? - interrogea Mickey complètement paniqué.

-Seulement un cauchemar, répondit-elle doucement.

… _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Après qu'il eut terminé de préparer une bonne tasse de thé vert, Michelangelo retourna rapidement à la chambre de Vénus, que tout le monde squattait depuis près de vingt minutes.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il donna la tasse de thé vert en question à celle-ci.

-Bois-le tant qu'il est chaud. Et en plus, ça te fera du bien, lui assura Splinter.

-Merci. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous là à mon chevet. J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar. Je ne suis tout de même pas la première personne sur Terre à laquelle ça arrive, ne manqua t-elle pas de faire remarquer.

-C'est vrai!- admit Raphaël, avant d'ajouter: Mais les gens qui hurlent dans leur sommeil c'est plus rare. Et c'est aussi généralement parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Oui mais..., commença t-elle doucement en pensant: «Vite! Une excuse crédible! », puis elle continua après avoir trouvé: En fait, j'ai revu le jour où Chung I s'est fait tué. Sans doute parce que je n'ai cessé de me demander ce qu'il aurait pensé de mon changement d'apparence, mentit-elle seulement à moitié car, il était vrai qu'elle s'était plus d'une fois posée la question.

-Et ça t'as donc fait inconsciemment remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs, compléta le vieux rat.

-On va dire ça, oui.

-Ah d'accord, fit Raphaël subitement embarrassé.

-Je vois, continua Splinter. Je comprends un peu mieux.

-Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite que ça te tracassait autant! Si tu nous en avais parlé, ça t'aurait probablement épargné ce cauchemar! - lui reprocha Donatello.

-Peut-être bien. Mais ça va maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

Le vieux Maître ninja la scruta un moment, avant de finalement s'avouer vaincu:

-Très bien! Allez les garçons, on y va!

-Mais..., protesta Michelangelo.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais »! - le réprimanda Raphaël en le tirant en dehors de la chambre, avec un de ses bras enroulés autour du cou de son petit-frère.

Néanmoins, tout le monde ne quitta pas les lieux. Leonardo n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il était toujours adossé contre l'un des murs, les bras croisés, à la toiser comme si elle couvait une très étrange maladie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Léo? - demanda t-elle innocemment.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, réplique t-il en se décollant enfin de son mur, et en s'approchant du lit.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle toujours avec son air candide.

-Moi je crois que si, répliqua t-il en s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle. J'ai même l'intime conviction que tu nous caches quelque chose.

Vénus se sentit soudainement comme emportée par un violent courant d'eau. Et bien qu'elle adorait Léo; là, elle le détestait plutôt d'être aussi perspicace.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mei? - insista t-il.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'aie déjà dit. Je t'assure.

Leonardo la toisa de nouveau intensément comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Mais il finit tout de même – comme Splinter à peine deux minutes avant lui – pas s'avouer vaincu. Enfin du moins temporairement car, il savait que de toute manière elle finirait bien par craquer et viendrait lui dire ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Bon, très bien! Si tu dis que ça va! - déclara t-il en se levant.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car Vénus le retint par l'un de ses poignets. Mais sans pour autant le regarder.

-Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi? - lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

-Qu... Quoi? - s'interloqua Léo aussi hébétée que si elle venait de lui coller une gifle.

-Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme? S'il te plaît...

Même s'il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il songea tout de même que – elle avait beau prétendre le contraire – il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'on écoutait son étrange requête.

-D'accord, souffla t-il en se rasseyant.

Mais Vénus semblait vouloir un peu plus car, elle se décala suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se coucher à côté d'elle.

D'ailleurs, il parut au premier abord hésiter, mais se plia tout de même à sa demande.

Ensuite, elle se nicha contre lui tout en posant sa tête sur son torse. Et Léo la laissa faire, bien qu'il fut sur le moment assez surpris.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à la surface de New York...

-Amy, il est plus que tard! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici cette nuit? - proposa une jeune fille blonde, d'environ dix-huit ans, à l'adresse de son amie pendant qu'elles se disaient au revoir sur le perron d'une maison.

-Non, je t'assure que ça ira, répondit la dénommée Amy et qui, contrairement à l'autre fille, était fort brune. Je couperai par Central Park pour aller plus vite.

-D'accord. Mais promets-moi alors de m'appeler dès que tu seras chez toi.

-Promis! - fit Amy en faisait un dernier signe de main pour dire au revoir, tout en s'en allant.

Et une fois qu'elle entra dans Central Park, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la hantise qu'avaient les gens de cet endroit la nuit car, elle l'avait toujours emprunté à des heures tardives, et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé. Même pas un chat qui aurait feulé à son égard.

Mais ce que cette pauvre Amy ne savait pas, et dont elle était très loin de se douter, c'était qu'elle en ressortirait pas vivante de cet endroit.

* * *

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Vénus se réveilla en sursaut. Un peu comme si elle avait senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de très grave.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Et puis, constata qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Néanmoins, il était clair que Leonardo n'était pas seulement resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme; mais plutôt toute la nuit car, le réveil affichait à peine huit heures du matin, et que le côté du lit où il se trouvait était encore tiède.

Soit il était resté par soucis, soit il s'était lui-même endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Ça avait dû forcément être tout l'un ou tout l'autre.

Vénus soupira lourdement tout en s'étirant, avant de rejeter violemment sa couverture, et se lever d'un bond.

Elle enfila ensuite un des gilets qu'elle s'était acheté la veille parce qu'elle avait un peu froid. Elle s'examina aussi vite fait dans son miroir pour s'y trouver plutôt mauvaise mine. Enfin du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait; car à cause de son changement soudain d'apparence, il allait lui falloir un certain temps pour faire la différence entre un visage de tortue mutante et un visage humain barbouillé. Elle songeait aussi qu'il allait également lui falloir s'entraîner à s'attacher les cheveux.

Après quoi, elle se décida à aller prendre son petit-déjeuné. Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salon, elle y trouva les quatre frères et leur maître scotchés devant la télé à regarder les infos, pendant que Raphaël lâchait des commentaires comme: « Y-a vraiment des beaux salauds sur Terre! » Il y avait aussi Splinter, qui lui disait plus sagement: « Pauvre enfant. Si jeune en plus... »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que vous ayez tous l'air aussi horrifiés? - se renseigna t-elle passablement amusé par leur têtes.

-Tu es réveillée! - jubila Mickey en bondissant du canapé. Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui! Merci de t-en inquiéter. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe pour que vous soyez autant captivé par la télé.

-Oh, quelque chose de très moche! Tu vois cette fille dont ils montrent la photo – il lui désigna l'écran – son corps a été retrouvé ce matin dans Central Park. Elle a visiblement été violée et tuée.

-Ah, fit faiblement Vénus dont le moral était subitement redescendu à zéro.

Alors qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout à Rachel Addams; voilà qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle qui lui avait sévèrement rafraîchit la mémoire. Cependant, elle accorda tout de même un regard lourd de regrets au portrait de la jeune victime.

C'était une assez belle fille, fort brune, aux grands yeux tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

-Elle s'appelait Emily, mais tout le monde la surnommait Amy. C'est une de ses amis en pleurs qui a confié ça aux journalistes, continuait de lui exposer Michelangelo.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

-Je vais déjeuner! - lâcha t-elle écœurée sans prévenir en plantant le pauvre Mickey sur place.

Et une fois qu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte du frigo un peu trop brutalement car, elle fulminait de colère. Décidément! Pourquoi diable le destin s'acharnait-il à vouloir lui faire du mal? Alors que, normalement, grâce à sa nouvelle apparence, une vie un peu plus normale s'offrait à elle, et qu'elle aurait dû être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Mais non! Au lieu de ça, elle faisait la tête.

Elle s'empara de la brique de lait, qu'elle réussit à trouver au milieu de tout un tas de restes de pizzas, grossièrement emballés dans du papier aluminium. Puis, elle referma le réfrigérateur d'un geste sec, en songeant qu'il fallait vraiment que les garçons changent de régime alimentaire. Mais une fois qu'elle se fut retournée, elle sursauta et lâcha même ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, lorsqu'elle aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce, la jeune fille dont elle venait de voir le portrait à la télé, et qui était là à l'observer attentivement.

-Mei? - l'interpella doucement Leonardo qui était arrivé à son tour dans la cuisine, et qui balançait son regard des plus inquiet entre elle et le lait qui se déversait à ses pieds, sans qu'elle ait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui répondit pas, et n'avait même guère remarqué qu'il était là.

Elle continuait à fixer bouche bée l'apparition de cette morte, qui se mit à lui sourire chaleureusement, avant de lui dire:

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Mei Pieh Chi! Moi, c'est Emily! Mais tu peux m'appeler Amy!

… _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur à l'adresse de Julia**

**Chère Julia, tout d'abord un grand merci pour ton commentaire! Et je suis aussi ravie que ma fic te plaise autant!**

**Mais je voulais surtout te dire que si je n'ai pas pu te répondre avant la publication de ce chapitre, c'est parce que ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée dans le message que tu m'as laissé, et que j'en suis fort désolée...**

**Sinon, tu peux me contacter par le biais de ce site, de mon deviantart ou de mes blogs dont tu trouveras les adresses sur mon profil...**

**Sur ce , j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Vénus était assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit, avec un livre ouvert posé sur se jambes. Seulement, elle était loin d'être extrêmement concentrée sur sa lecture, et ce à cause de la présence étrangère qui n'arrêtait pas de rôder autour d'elle en faisant tout pour attirer son attention.

-Je constate qu'«** Ils** » ne se sont pas foutus de moi en me disant que tu es une magicienne, déclara Amy en observant avec fascination les différents accessoires magiques qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre.

De son côté, la shinobi feignait celle qui n'entendait ni voyait rien, toujours en faisant semblant d'être absorbée par son livre.

-À quoi ça sert ce truc là? - insista la jeune fille, désignant du doigt d'étranges petites billes de verres qui brillaient faiblement, et aussi visiblement toutes seules.

Mais Vénus continua de l'ignorer royalement.

-Mei? Je peux entrer? - demanda subitement la voix de Leonardo depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bien sûr! - répondit-elle après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Attends! Si je ne me trompe pas, lui c'est l'aîné des quatre beaux gosses! - commenta Amy, pendant que le concerné entrait calmement dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Léo? - demanda Vénus en continuant de faire la sourde oreille vis-à-vis d'Amy.

-Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de te joindre à nous pour l'entraînement? Je me suis dit que ça te changerait un peu que de le faire toujours toute seule.

-C'est gentil, mais non merci. Ça ne me dit trop rien pour l'instant.

-Très bien! Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver, déclara Léo en ressortant de la pièce.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire, psalmodia aussitôt après Amy. Tu te dis que si, ni l'autre beau gosse qui vient de sortir, ou ni le vient rat, n'arrivent à sentir ma présence; c'est parce que je ne suis que bel et bien le fruit de ton imagination. Néanmoins, en tant que spécialiste du surnaturel, tu devrais savoir que les personnes décédées peuvent se manifester autrement qu'avec leur corps ectoplasmique...

Il y eut un très bref silence durant lequel Vénus parut cogiter sévèrement. Puis, elle se mit à faire la tête de quelqu'un frappé d'une soudaine illumination.

-Le corps astral, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Bravo!

Vénus se leva d'un bond pour se mettre à faire les cents pas.

-Bon! Admettons que tu sois réellement là! Je ne vois pas trop en quoi le corps astral d'une personne décédée puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi!

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? - s'étonna innocemment Amy.

-Non! - répondit plutôt sèchement la shinobi.

-Et bien se sont des êtres mystiques supérieurs – un peu comme des dieux quoi – qui m'ont envoyé à toi pour t'aider à mettre fin aux agissements de mon meurtrier.

-Plaît-il? - répliqua Vénus assez acerbe.

- « Ils » veulent que tu arrêtes...

-J'avais compris! Merci! Pas la peine de me le répéter! Ce que je voulais dire c'est: Pourquoi moi?! C'est le boulot de la police ça! Pas le mien!

-C'est là que tu te trompes! Parce que celui qui m'a fait ça n'est pas un humain. Ni même un mortel de toutes manières. Apparemment, c'est un démon d'après ce que les « autres » ont bien voulu me dire.

-D'accord! Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. Je ne suis quand même pas le seule personne au monde à savoir comment combattre les Forces du Mal, s'indigna Vénus.

-C'est vrai! Mais s'ils se disent que tu es la mieux placée pour l'arrêter; c'est peut-être parce que tu as été la dernière victime de sa précédente série il y a vingt-cinq ans.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racon..., avait commencé à maugréer la shinobi, avant de subitement s'arrêter, car elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-Je constate que tu n'as pas traîné pour comprendre. Décidément, tu n'as pas qu'un physique! Tu as aussi un cerveau! - déclara Amy satisfaite, avant d'ajouter plus perplexe: D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi a pu finir mannequin dans sa précédente vie; parce que c'est bien connu que ce filles là n'ont pas grand-chose dans la carafe.

Au lieu de répondre, Vénus préféra aller se rasseoir sur son lit. Toute tremblante et le souffle coupé.

L'autre jeune fille reprit alors la parole. Mais cette fois-ci d'un ton plus compatissant.

-Tu sais, tu n'as rien imaginé des sensations et des visions que tu as eu depuis qu'on t'a parlé pour la première fois de Rachel. Ce sont seulement des souvenirs de ta vie antérieure. Je t'assure que tu as encore parfaitement toute ta raison. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que toi tu te sois réincarnée, alors que moi et les autres nous sommes coincées. Et qu'on risque d'ailleurs d'y être encore un moment si personne n'arrête « l'autre », fit constater Amy.

Sur le coup, Vénus se sentit encore plus mal parce qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiant exactement. Et qu'elle avait été idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-C'est parce que je suis apparemment ce qu'on appelle une « Âme Supérieur », ou aussi appelée « Âme Gardienne », révéla la shinobi. Et d'après la légende, ces âmes là ne reposeront jamais. Elles sont destinées à se réincarner encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais cependant sous diverses formes.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, Rachel n'a pas été ton unique vie antérieure.

-Il semblerait...

-Mais pourquoi ce nom d'« Âme Gardienne » ou « Supérieurs »?

-La légende dit aussi que les êtres comme moi sont des élus que les puissances mystiques supérieures gardent sous le coude au cas où elles auraient à intervenir pour protéger les mortels comme ils ne peuvent pas le faire directement.

-Ça ressemble drôlement à la situation actuelle.

-Ouais! Et on dirait aussi qu'on cherche à me faire culpabiliser pour que j'accepte cette mission, certifia Vénus.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?! - s'interloqua Amy.

-Tu m'as bien dis que les âmes des autres victimes étaient coincées dans l'Entre-Deux. Rangs que tu vas d'ailleurs aller gonfler si je ne fais rien, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est vrai mais...

-En d'autres termes, ça veut dire que, tant que justice ne vous sera pas rendue à toi et aux autres, vous ne pourrez pas passer de l'autre côté. Et que je vais devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience si jamais refuse d'aller lui défoncer le dentier. En conclusion, on ne me laisse pas trop le choix..., soupira Vénus.

Amy abandonna sa tête de grosse niaise pour la remplacer par un air triomphant.

* * *

Vénus n'avait jamais réellement compris l'intérêt exaltant que pouvaient porter les humains aux évènements macabres et surtout à leurs auteurs.

Le fait de savoir que des êtres immondes tel que Jack l'Éventreur ou encore le Tueur du Zodiaque avaient tout un fan club hystérique l'avait toujours plus que sidérée et lui donner la sérieuse envie de vomir. Pour elle, seules les victimes méritaient qu'on leur prête attention, et qu'on lapide ou crucifie leurs assassins sur la place publique.

D'ailleurs, elle était en train d'assister à une nouvelle preuve de cette tare humaine, puisque cela faisait à peine quelques heures que le corps d'Amy avait été découvert, qu'il y avait déjà tout un attroupement de curieux armés de leurs appareils photos ou de leurs téléphones portables sur les lieux du crime.

-C'est répugnant! - songea t-elle tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de passer dans la zone sécurisée sans se faire remarquer.

-C'est drôle! Malgré le fait que je ne me souvienne pas de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ressens quand même un grand malaise depuis qu'on est ici, lança Amy qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

D'ailleurs, cette situation faisait légèrement sourire Vénus à l'idée que ces idiots d'humains passaient à travers le fantôme de la jeune fille dont ils guettaient le corps comme des vautours.

Tout à coup, un drôle de sifflement, beaucoup plus pervers qu'admiratif, se fit entendre non loin d'elles.

Elles tournèrent alors la tête en direction du dit sifflement, pour voir deux pauvres mecs, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, reluquer Vénus de la tête au pieds, et de la même manière qu'un Michelangelo affamé le faisait avec une pizza. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à la shinobi. Elle songeait également que ces deux blaireaux avaient beaucoup de chances que les garçons n'étaient pas venus avec elle, parce que la police aurait probablement eu deux cadavres supplémentaires sur les bras.

-Dis donc ma jolie! Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre chez moi? - lui proposa l'un des deux en se donnant des airs de Don Juan.

-Déjà d'une: Non! Et de deux: Je ne crois pas que Janet apprécierait de savoir que son fiancé va voir ailleurs! Surtout à tout juste trois semaines de leur mariage! - lui répliqua t-elle sèchement et du tac au tac.

Les deux garçons devinrent aussi livides que s'ils avaient vu un fantôme; et que celui-ci les avait en plus giflés.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire! C'était plus que pratique de savoir lire dans les pensées. Par ailleurs, le petit numéro de voyance qu'elle venait de leur faire lui fit soudainement avoir une lumineuse idée. Restait néanmoins de savoir si elle allait marcher.

-Excusez-moi! - interpella t-elle l'un des policiers qui assuraient le périmètre de sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Mademoiselle? - lui demanda t-il en la regardant comme s'il avait eu un ange en face de lui.

-Et bien, vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une folle; mais j'ai, comme qui dirait, des sens extrasensoriels plus développés que la moyenne. Et je me disais que je pourrais sans doute aider à...

-Je vois, la coupa t-il visiblement déçu. Vous faites partie de ces charlatans – se disant médiums – en mal de clientèle; et qui cherchent à se faire un peu de publicité en participant à une enquête criminelle.

Il avait dit tout ça comme si ça coulait de source.

-Mais non! Pas du tout! Je...

-C'est bon officier! Laissez la passer! - déclara soudainement un homme en s'approchant.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tout de l'inspecteur typique. Il était vêtu d'un imperméable ouvert sur une chemise et une cravate à moitié nouée. Il avait aussi ses cheveux bruns en bataille, et on pouvait également distinguer une barbe naissante sur son visage bien masculin. Mais malgré son apparence dépareillée, il possédait néanmoins un certain charme.

Le policier obéit à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner en levant le fameux ruban jaune pour laisser passer Vénus. Et l'inspecteur fit signe à celle-ci de le suivre.

-Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas une arnaqueuse? - lui demanda t-elle à la fois affable et suspicieuse.

-Rien! Si ce n'est que j'ai assisté de loin à la démonstration que vous avez faite aux deux guignols là-bas; et qui n'ont par ailleurs toujours pas réagit.

Vénus jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière en direction des deux crétins d'il y avait à peine deux minutes, et qui semblaient effectivement toujours médusés sur place.

Après quoi, l'inspecteur la guida jusqu'au corps d'Amy qui avait déjà été soigneusement emballé dans l'un de ces célèbres sacs noir en plastique.

-Qui c'est ça?! - s'interloqua le légiste en toisant Vénus avec gourmandise.

-Quelqu'un..., répliqua l'inspecteur avec désinvolture tout en le priant d'aller voir un peu plus loin s'il y était.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être les grands amours entre vous, fit constater Vénus.

-Disons que nos points de vues sont très divergeant l'un de l'autre. Lui, il ne croit qu'en la science, alors que moi, j'ai l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

-_Tiens, on dirait moi et Donatello!_ - pensa t-elle avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

-Bon! Ce n'est pas le tout, mais est-ce que vous avez besoin de toucher la victime pour voir quelque chose? - l'interrogea t-il.

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Mais ça m'offrirait plus de chances...

-Dans ce cas là, je vous conseils de vous préparer psychologiquement, déclara t-il en se baissant pour ouvrir le sac.

Et une fois que ce fut fait, Vénus sentit très brusquement son petit-déjeuné remonter à travers son œsophage.

-Oh mon Dieu..., gémit-elle en se couvrant la bouche d'une main, tout en se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Que le malheureux spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne pouvait pas être Amy tant elle était mutilée de partout. De plus, la concernée elle-même semblait ne pas se reconnaître.

-Ça va aller? - lui demanda l'inspecteur avec bienveillance.

-Je crois oui, répondit-elle faiblement en s'agenouillant doucement à côté du corps en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Hormis le poignet droit qu'elle saisit délicatement, avant de fermer les yeux et de commencer à faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

Tout semblait bien aller au début puisqu'elle revit par flash successifs la dernière soirée qu'Amy avait passé avec son amie jusqu'à son départ. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit entrer dans Central Park, la violente émotion qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là lui fit prendre très brièvement le contrôle. Mais ce fut malheureusement suffisant pour que les pensées de toutes les personnes autour interfèrent, et assaillent la tête de Vénus en lui procurant la sensation qu'on lui transperçait le crâne avec des centaines de lames en même temps. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'achever la tâche de faire remonter définitivement le contenu de son estomac. Et ce après quoi, elle perdit connaissance.

… _à suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

-Mais bon sang de bonsoir! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller foutre là-bas?! - bouillait Raphaël, tandis que lui et ses frères étaient sur le chemin de Central Park.

Ils y étaient partis en quatrième vitesse, après que Vénus leur eut téléphoné pour demander si quelqu'un pouvait venir la chercher, car elle avait eu un malaise.

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous! - répliqua Leonardo. Pour le moment, c'est elle qui m'inquiète. Elle est vraiment bizarre depuis hier.

-Et encore plus depuis ce matin avec cette drôle de scène dans la cuisine, renchérit Michelangelo.

-Mais en même temps, d'un certain côté, avec tous ses trucs mystiques, il faut reconnaître que Vénus a toujours été étrange, fit remarquer Donatello avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

Personne n'osa contester ce commentaire dans la mesure où il n'était pas entièrement faux. Et donc, ce fut dans un drôle de silence qu'ils parcoururent le reste du chemin.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, ils durent expliquer à l'un des policiers en faction qu'ils venaient chercher la jeune fille qui avait eut un malaise pour qu'il leur fasse passer le cordon de sécurité. D'ailleurs, ils se firent préciser qu'ils la trouveraient dans le camion de pompier en compagnie de l'inspecteur. Et elle y était effectivement entrain de boire visiblement quelque chose de chaud, assise à l'arrière du véhicule, quant ils y parvinrent.

-Je dois vous laisser, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'inspecteur. Mes gardes du corps sont arrivés.

L'interlocuteur tourna alors vivement la tête vers les quatre frères qu'il jaugea de manière à deviner s'ils étaient de la famille de la jeune fille.

-Nous ne sommes même pas parents au troisième degré. Mais je les considère néanmoins comme mes frères, lui assura Vénus qui avait furtivement lu dans son esprit.

Après quoi, elle se leva pour aller les rejoindre, en laissant derrière elle l'inspecteur une fois de plus très interloqué par cette nouvelle démonstration qu'elle venait de lui faire.

De leur côté, les garçons allaient la bombarder de questions, mais ils en furent dissuadés par un signe discret de Leonardo qui avait reçu cinq sur cinq le message télépathique de Vénus, lui disant qu'elle leur expliquerait tout loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Étant donné que Léo, tout comme Vénus, était né avec des prédispositions naturelles pour la télépathie, ils pouvaient communiquer entre-eux de cette manière. Ce qui s'était révélé être très utile et très efficace pour les plans d'actions. D'ailleurs, l'aîné des quatre frères avait pas mal développé ce don depuis qu'il connaissait la shinobi. De même que l'autre pouvoir qu'il avait aussi en commun avec elle. À savoir les prémonitions.

Mais pour revenir au moment présent, ils s'apprêtaient tous les cinq à passer le cordon de sécurité lorsqu'ils furent rattrapés par l'inspecteur.

-Attendez Mademoiselle! - interpella t-il à l'adresse de Vénus.

-Il y a un problème? - s'inquiéta celle-ci légèrement.

-Non aucun. Je voudrais seulement vous donner mon numéro. J'aimerais que vous puissiez réessayer votre « truc » dans un endroit moins fréquenté quant vous irez un peu mieux. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien, expliqua t-il en lui remettant un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait noté son numéro de portable.

Vénus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse car, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cause du fait qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que cette affaire n'était pas du ressort de la police. Mais d'un autre côté, cet homme semblait croire encore plus au surnaturel qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Alors, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il prenne au sérieux tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

-Je vais y réfléchir, finit-elle par lui répondre.

-Comme vous voudrez! Ah! Au fait, mon nom c'est...

-Johnson! Inspecteur Derreck Johnson, le coupa t-elle poliment.

-Il n'y a pas à dire: vous êtes très douée! - s'exclama t-il mi-amusé mi-décontenancé.

-Et mon nom à moi c'est Mei Pieh Chi Lang! Mais appelles-moi tout simplement Mei.

-C'est très curieux comme nom. Ce ne serait pas...

-Chinois! J'ai été adopté puis élevée par des chinois.

-Bizarrement, ça va vous va très bien.

-Je vous remercie. Et je vous contacterais si jamais je décide de réessayer.

* * *

Toute la bande était encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Vénus leur avait absolument tout raconté. Et ce depuis leur transformation, en passant par sa rencontre avec la sœur de Rachel, ses cauchemars, l'apparition d'Amy, la mission qui lui avait été confiée, sa réincarnation, et pour finir la raison de sa présence sur les lieux du dernier crime. Et l'assemblée, en générale, paraissait sur le moment des plus sceptique. En particulier Donatello chez qui elle devenait – sans avoir à lire dans ses pensées – l'envie furieuse d'aller faire de nouveaux tests sur ce mutagène bleu, afin de savoir s'il ne pouvait pas provoquer des hallucinations.

Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours qu'il cherche une explication scientifique?!

Elle adorait Donatello autant que les autres. Mais quant il se montrait aussi buté et étroit d'esprit: Dieu qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer!

-Je devine parfaitement ce qui se passe dans vos têtes! Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas devenue folle! - lança t-elle en voyant que personne ne se décidait à réagir.

-Ce n'est pas la question Mei, fit sereinement Splinter. C'est seulement que, je me demande pourquoi je ne ressent aucune présence étrangère, s'il y a bel et bien un esprit qui se promène chez nous. Et puis, il me semble que Leonardo ne ressent rien non plus.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du corps astral Maître Splinter? - lui demanda t-elle histoire de défendre un peu sa santé mentale.

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit précisément.

-Et bien pour faire simple: dans le monde immatériel, le corps astral est une sorte de projection holographique. Un peu comme mon illusion du prisme.

-Et comme il n'y a absolument aucune énergie ou émotion qui en émane, ça explique pourquoi personne n'ait capable de ressentir sa présence, comprit Leonardo.

-Exactement!

-Et pour cette histoire de vies antérieures? - interrogea Raphaël.

-Malheureusement, la seule preuve que je peux vous fournir c'est celle-là, répondit-elle en leur tendant la feuille de ses recherches Internet, et que Michelangelo saisit.

Il l'examina d'ailleurs un moment, avant de s'écrier un: « OH LA VACHE! »

Raphaël, lui, faillit bien s'étrangler après avoir jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

-Effectivement! La ressemblance est plus que frappante! - reconnut Donatello une fois qu'il en eut fait autant.

-Évidemment! Puisqu'elles sont une seule et même personne! - signala Leonardo.

-Attends une seconde! Ne me dis pas que tu crois en cette histoire de réincarnation?! - s'interloqua Donatello au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Bien sûr que si! Tout comme je crois en la présence de cette Amy!

-Bon, pour cette esprit ambulant, je veux bien y croire car, après tout, nous avons déjà assistés plein de fois à des manifestations surnaturelles. Mais pour la réincarnation: son existence n'a jamais été prouvée scientifiquement!

Vénus poussa un lourd soupir d'exaspération. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa science.

-Arrête un peu de toujours vouloir tout relativiser! Ça devient soûlant à la fin! - intervint Raphaël visiblement lui aussi très agacé.

-Parce que tu y crois également! - s'offusqua le petit génie.

-Oui j'y crois! Et je n'ai pas besoin de preuves matérielles pour ça! Et puis je te signale qu'il y a plein de gens de par le monde qui ressentent des impressions de déjà-vu ou vécu! Un phénomène que personne n'ait jamais parvenu à expliquer, et qui pourtant existe bel et bien!

-C'est bien vrai ça! - approuva Michelangelo.

-Je veux bien reconnaître que ce fait donne à réfléchir, mais..., tenta de se défendre vainement Donatello.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les regards déterminés et accusateurs de ses frères. Alors il se tourna vers son maître dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de soutien. Malheureusement, celui-ci lui fit clairement comprendre d'un geste qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne parti pour qui que se soit.

-Faites comme vous voulez! - bougonna t-il en allant s'enfermer dans son labo dont il claqua la porte.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le plus buté! - s'outra Raphaël.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ton frère. Il est seulement en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il est coincé entre son cœur lui dictant de vous suivre, et sa raison scientifique lui intimant le contraire, philosopha sagement le vieux maître ninja.

-Ce n'est pas le tout, mais qu'est-ce que Vénus est censée faire maintenant? - interrogea timidement Michelangelo.

-Mickey a raison! Les autres barbus en toge lui ont demandé d'arrêter ce truc sans lui dire de quoi il s'agissait! - déclara Raphaël.

-C'est vrai. Mais, ils n'en ont peut-être pas vu l'utilité dans la mesure où je finirai bien par le découvrir toute seule.

-Et tu sais ce que c'est?! - se précipita Michelangelo avec une grande curiosité.

-Disons que j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre à 100%. Je vais devoir me plonger le nez dans mes livres pour confirmer ma théorie.

… _à suivre _


End file.
